Forcefully
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Akashi itu diktator. Tak menerima pendapat maupun sanggahan orang lain. Paksaan dan perintah harus dipatuhi. Apalagi jika ini sudah menyangkut Kuroko Tetsuya. AkaKuro. Warning inside! First Kurobas fanfic.


**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction:**

**Forcefully © Ethernal Dream Chowz**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pairing: [Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya] Kiseki no Sedai**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepatan, Fluff**

A/N: My first Kurobas and AkaKuro fanficiton. Special for **Diara Fathma Zackivania**, hope you like it!

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Semua orang tahu bahwa Akashi itu pemaksa dan tidak bisa ditolak. Bahkan para anggota Kiseki no Sedai minus Akashi sendiri yang tampak garang saja tidak berani melawan perintahnya. Terlebih-lebih saat ia memaksa Kuroko Tetsuya sang pacar untuk pergi liburan berdua dan Kuroko terus saja menolak habis-habisan, bagaimana reaksi dari sang kapten?**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kamar berwarna krem, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai _vanilla blue_ tengah asyik membaca sebuah majalah basket bulanan edisi terbaru di pangkuan seorang pemuda beriris heterokrom yang asyik membelai surai birunya.

Tampak sang pemuda beriris aquamarine, Kuroko Tetsuya tampak nyaman dengan perlakuan sang kapten tim basket. Meski sang kapten yang merangkap kekasihnya, Akashi Seijuurou itu selalu tampak sadis dan tidak suka dibantah, kalau mereka sudah berdua seperti ini, Akashi akan bersikap lembut padanya, hanya padanya seorang.

Saat masih asyik membaca pertengahan majalah bulanan yang berisi profil dan wawancara pemain basket SMA yang tengah tenar, buku itu tiba-tiba saja lenyap dari hadapan Kuroko. Terang saja ia kaget dan menatap sebal pada Akashi yang telah merebut majalah itu darinya.

"Tolong kembalikan, Akashi-_kun. _Aku belum selesai membacanya." Pinta Kuroko dengan wajah memelas yang imut bagi Akashi.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dan aku akan mengembalikannya padamu." Ucap Akashi sambil menjauhkan majalah itu dengan jarak aman agar Kuroko tak mampu meraihnya. Ia kembali memeluk Kuroko dengan posesif tapi dibalas dengan wajah kesal Kuroko.

"Jawab dengan sejujurnya dan aku akan mengembalikan majalah itu." Ujar Akashi. Kuroko hanya menatap Akashi dengan penuh kebingungan, kenapa Akashi tiba-tiba jadi sangat serius? Ah, entahlah Kuroko tidak berminat mencari lebih dalam toh Akashi akan memberitahukannya sendiri.

"Satu, apa minggu ini kau tidak ada kegiatan?" tanya Akashi sambil memainkan anak rambut Kuroko.

"Jadwalku penuh." Balas Kuroko sejujurnya.

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa tidak suka ada yang memonopoli kekasihnya lebih darinya.

"Sebutkan isi jadwalmu." Entah kenapa, sedikit demi sedikit sesi pembicaraan ini lebih terkesan seperti introgasi kepada tersangka yang dituntut menjelaskan alibi.

**.**

**Forcefully © Ethernal Dream Chowz**

**.**

"Apa?" Kuroko merasa bingung dan kembali bertanya ulang.

"Kau mendengarnya Kuroko, jawab saja." Suara Akashi semakin mencurigakan saja.

"Hum, hari Senin aku akan pergi dengan Aomine-_kun _untuk latihan basket seharian setelah sekolah usai," Kuroko mulai membeberkan jadwalnya satu minggu ke depan.

"Tunggu sebentar." Akashi menghentikan ucapan Kuroko dan mengambil ponsel berwarna merahnya, menghubungi seseorang.

Terdengar suara rebut di ujung telepon, seseorang telah mengangkatnya.

"Daiki,"

"_Ada perlu apa, Akashi? Biasanya kau tidak pernah meneleponku."_ Aomine berkata dengan nada mengejek.

Akashi hanya berwajah datar lalu mulai membalas, "Hari Senin-,"

"_Ada apa dengan hari Senin?" _tanya Aomine dengan penasaran.

"Batalkan jadwalmu dengan Tetsuya. Dan itu sebuah perintah." Akashi mulai bersikap selayaknya seorang diktator dan Kuroko sendiri terbengong-bengong menatap Akashi.

"HAHHH?! Apa kau bercanda? Jangan seenaknya! Tetsu yang meminta latihan ini!" tampak Aomine tidak senang dengan perintah sang _emperor_ yang mengurangi jadwal latihannya dengan Kuroko.

"Lakukan atau aku akan membuatmu tidak mengikuti turnamen bulan ini." ancam Akashi sambil memainkan gunting yang didapatnya entah dari mana. Aomine yang mendengar suara gesekan kedua bilah pemotong pada gunting merasakan bahwa bulu kuduknya meremang.

"B-baiklah," Aomine terkesan tidak rela namun dari suaranya Akashi tahu bahwa Aomine kesulitan meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu mematikan ponselnya. Kuroko meronta dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Akashi dan memilih duduk di samping Akashi dengan wajah cemberut, "Apa maksudnya Akashi-_kun _membatalkan jadwal latihanku?" Kuroko mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia sangat kesal dengan kelakuan Akashi yang seenaknya.

Akashi menyeringai dan Kuroko tak suka itu. Pasti ada sebuah rencana gila yang sedang dipikirkan Akashi saat ini.

"Cukup beritahu aku kegiatanmu pada hari selanjutnya, Tetsuya." Akashi menatap lurus mata Kuroko, membuat sang empunya mata beriris biru itu tak mampu membantah.

"H-hari Selasa aku akan pergi bersama Kise-_kun _ke Maji Burger." Jawab Kuroko sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Baiklah." Akashi kembali menekan tombol ponselnya lalu menekan tombol bersimbol telepon berwarna hijau.

Tak lama sambungan itu diterima, "Akashichii?" suara di kejauhan dengan aksen yang khas milik Kise Ryouta.

"Kise, hari Selasa batalkan rencanamu dengan Tetsuya." Tanpa basa-basi Akashi langsung to the point yang membuat Kise merengek kesal.

"Ayolah. Akashichii! Aku sangat jarang pergi dengan Kurokochii dank au ikut-ikutan merebutnya? _Hidoi-ssu_!" rengek Kise dengan suara hampir menangis.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai tanda setuju." Akashi kembali mematikan ponselnya setelah sekali lagi mendengar Kise menjerit, "_Hidoi-ssu!_"

**.**

**Forcefully © Ethernal Dream Chowz**

**.**

"_Next_, Tetsuya." Dengan kalem Akashi menyuruh Kuroko kembali membeberkan isi jadwalnya yang ditolak Kuroko dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kenapa kau diam, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi, padahal ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kalau aku terus memberutahumu kau akan terus membatalkan kegiatanku, bukankah begitu, Akashi-_kun?_" Kuroko tetap enggan memberitahu sang kapten yang berujung pada senyum picik di wajah Akashi.

"Anak pintar, dan pilihanmu hanyalah beritahu aku atau kau ingin kupaksa?" Oh, yeah Akashi mulai bersikp seperti psikopat sekarang.

Kuroko hanya diam tapi ia tahu bahwa ini akan berakibat buruk, "Hari Rabu, Tetsuya?" desak Akashi dengan wajah mengerikan.

"Hari Rabu aku harus pergi dengan Momoi-_san_ membeli peralatan klub."

Akashi mendengus lalu menghubungi seseorang yang sempat diteleponnya tadi.

"Apalagi, Akashi? Aku sudah membatalkannya!" Aomine mulai marah, ia cukup frustasi ditindas oleh sang kapten.

"Tidak, bukan itu." Akashi bersikap tenang.

"Hah? Lalu?"

"Pada hari Rabu gantikan Kuroko untuk menemani Momoi pergi membeli peralatan untuk klub. Aku anggap kau setuju dan aku tidak menerima penolakan kecuali kau ingin merasakan sayatan gunting kesayanganku."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Aomine merinding dan langsung mengiyakan permintaan kapten egois itu walau ia menyumpahi Akashi dalam hati.

Back to Akashi yang tersenyum senang dan Kuroko yang berwajah masam, Akashi kembali menatap Kuroko dengan wajah –ayo lanjutkan-.

"Kenapa kau membatalkan seluruh kegiatanku? Katakana padaku, Akashi-_kun._" Kuroko mulai menuntut penjelasan atas penindasan terhadap hak asasinya untuk berkumpul dan melakukan kegiatan social (?).

"Tetsuya, lanjutkan saja dan jangan bertanya macam-macam." Kuroko tetap bungkam, meminta penjelasan terlebih dahulu.

Akashi tersenyum lagi, "Kau lebih suka dipaksa?" Ia bergerak menuju Kuroko, mencekal pergelangannya lalu menindih tubuh Kuroko yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Cepat beritahu aku jadwal hari Kamis dan Jumat!" Akashi mulai memaksa, wajahnya turun ke wajah Kuroko lalu menghembuskan napasnya ke telinga dan leher putihnya. Jelas ia hanya perlu mengetahui jadwal hari Kamis dan Jumat karena hari Sabtu dan Minggu mereka libur.

"Ughh, h-hari Kamis aku akan belajar bersama Midorima-_kun, _lalu hari Jumat aku hanya memiliki jadwal latihan dengan kalian semua." Kuroko memberitahu Akashi dengan sedikit mengerang.

"Baiklah."

Kembali Akashi melakukan hal yang sama seperti hal sebelumnya, menelepon.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Shintarou, batalkan jadwalmu dengan Tetsuya hari Kamis nanti."

"Aku tidak keberatan membatalkannya, itu membuatku tidak repot." Jawab Midorima yang membuat Akashi tersenyum cemerlang.

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

**.**

**Forcefully © Ethernal Dream Chowz**

**.**

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Akashi-_kun?_" tanya Kuroko masih dengan tangan dicekal dan wajah Akashi berada di depan wajahnya dengan jarak yang tipis.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Akashi mengecup bibir tipis yang beraroma vanilla itu. Kuroko berusaha focus dan kembali bertanya.

"Akashi-_kun_!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengosongkan jadwalmu agar kita dapat berlibur." Jawab Akashi dengan kalem.

"Hah?"

"Ya, berlibur hanya berdua. Kau dan aku." Akashi kembali mengecup bibir yang terasa manis itu dan melepas cekalannya pada lengan Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya mampu terdiam menelan seluruh kalimat Akashi dengan wajah bingung. Kalau hanya liburan kenapa mengambil waktu satu minggu dan harus membatalkan seluruh kegiatan berharga milik Kuroko?

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Akashi malah tersenyum inosen membuat Kuroko luluh pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak bukan?"

"Betul sekali, Tetsuya."

**THE END**

KYAAA! Apa ini?! Oh, well mulanya saya gak yakin dengan fanfic ini, hanya saja untuk sahabat dumayku Diara yang tidak sabar menunggu birtyhday fanfic untuknya, jadilah aku ngebuat fanfic Kurobas pertamaku di malam hari begini. Btw, saya tidak masukin Atsushi karena bingung, kegiatan apa ya yang cocok sama si center ini? Lomba makan maiubo? Nonsense! Makanya ga dibikin. #dilempar_Atsushi Oke, semoga fanfic ini berkenan di hati kalian. See you in another fanfic!

Salam hangat,

ETHER-CHAN 


End file.
